


The Demon and The Hunter

by Why_Do_We_Wonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Demon Dean, F/M, Forceful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Do_We_Wonder/pseuds/Why_Do_We_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is now a demon and he has certain needs, and what he needs is you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been just over a week since Dean had walked out that room - it didn’t feel the same, and something told you it never would. His inky black eyes used to scare the hell out of you whenever you saw them, he used to try and hide them from you and Sam but it must have slipped his mind at times - it was only when the incident happened that things had changed…

*A couple of days before* 

You hated hunts where you had to dress up, how come it was you always as the bait and not one of the boys? You understood that it was an all male Vampire nest that were targeting young women to turn them then keep them as their slaves for the rest of their eternal life, but why you? You came out of your room wearing a tight burgundy vest top tucked into a leather black mini skirt with the high heel boots you never thought you would wear. You had never felt so uncomfortable in your life. Clicking your way into the kitchen you washed the remaining eyeliner and red lipstick off your hands in the sink ‘why did I use waterproof?!’ All of a sudden you felt someone press up against you, slightly bending you over the sink whilst rubbing their hands up and down your hips and back “Well sweetie, if I were a Vamp, Id defiantly have you as my slave” a familiar voice whispered into your ear sending a flutter of pleasure through your stomach, only to then playfully nip your neck before slapping your backside and walking off out the door. Dean Winchester. Why Dean Winchester? You composed yourself and carried on out the door after him, preparing yourself from the hunt you had lied ahead of you.

*Now*

Sitting at the dinner table staring into the darkness you thought about that night and why it was on your mind so much; ever since Dean had come back he seemed to be more interested in you than ever, slapping your arse at every chance and commenting on how your chest bounced as you walked. You liked it.   
Sitting opposite you was Sam, wearing a plaid shirt as always; and next to you was the man himself - you only snapped out of your daydream from the feel of Dean’s warm hand touch the top of your thigh, you exhaled a little too deeply and he noticed, squeezing you even harder causing you to knock your dinner plate off the table “Oh god, I’m so stupid!” you complained, standing up out of your chair, forcing Dean’s hand to slide off your leg “Are you okay Y/N?” Sam asked starting to stand as well, Dean shot up in an instant and held your back and gesturing his hand as though he was pushing Sam away using the force “She’s fine” he said sharply “She’s just exhausted” he continued looking at you. It may have just been the light but you could have sworn he flashed his black eyes at you. He took you by the hand before you could protest “Ill make sure she gets some rest while you clean this mess up” he said ordering his brother like he always had - Dean led you to your bedroom as the sound of clinking china became distant.  
Dean tucked you into bed ever so gently until he heard the bunker door open then shut again, a sly smile came across his face “Be a good girl and stay here, ill be right back” he said propelling himself from the bed, slithering out of the door way and down the hall, you instantly threw the covers off you and peered your head round the corner of the door frame - you heard three distinctive locks of the bunker door and spotted Dean walking back down the hall starting to undo his belt, he haddent seen you yet so you bolted back to your bed and placed the covers back over your body, trying to remember exactly how you looked before you left. Re-entering the room he slipped a chair under the doorknob and continued to you, holding one hand behind his back “What was it?” you asked innocently “Just locking the door so Sammy cant get back in” he replied laughing “What? Why?!” you shouted sitting yourself upright “Because we don’t want to be disturbed” he said through a smile as he grabbed you round the throat, pushing you up against the wall behind you; he nipped the exposed part of your neck “Remember what I said on the night of the big Vamp hunt Y/N?” he reminded you in between sweet kisses, oh god did you remember; you moaned as a reply - his response was biting down on the vein in your neck, it felt as though it was going to burst but it was counteracted by the wetness that started to fill you down bellow “Well, now I’ve turned you” he said bringing his arm out exposing the arrangement of belts and ropes he had collected in the short period that he was gone “Now its time to make you my slave for all eternity”.

The rope burned against your wrists as he tied your right hand to your left and hoisting you off of the wall, arms outstretched above your head and arse just about off the bed; Dean stood proudly above you, standing on the bed holding the other end of the rope “You don’t want this Dean, its that thing thats inside of you” you yelled out to him, you didnt want him to stop but you wanted to make sure the real Dean was there “Oh but dont you see?” he said bending down slightly to meet your face, his hand wandered downward; caressing your breasts and grabbing the bottom of your shirt, pulling it upwards briskly he exposed your jet black bra whilst tying the knot tighter by wrapping your shirt around it as well - he pushed your chin up towards his face with his index finger and showed you his emerald green eyes “I do want this” he replied flashing his eyes back to black “I want this so bad!” he said more aggressively throwing you down onto the bed again and straddling your chest; he still held the rope firm in his grasp while he forced your mouth open, he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down as well as his underwear, exposing what your body was yearning for. Gripping you by the hair he pulled his face close to yours “Now youre going to take me in your mouth, and youre going to obey. Ive done the walk to the bins many times and im telling you that Sammy is already on his way back. So, are you going to be my good girl” he asked sliding his head into your wet mouth, you bit down hard causing him to yelp out in pain. “No” you shouted with a smile of delight, you knew what was coming; with a face of pleasure Dean dragged you off the bed and onto your knees with your face against the hard floor, the rope now making your hands stick to your back, he wrapped it around your stomach and added to the tangle of shirt and rope, he took the belt that he had been wearing and hooked it around your neck and done up the buckle “Guess we have to do this my way” he laughed tugging on the other end of the belt making you take your hands off the ground and arching your back towards your master, he then pulled down your trousers and undies and thrust his finger into you hard, constantly pounding his finger into your g-spot making you moan with delight he asked once again “Now, are you going to be my good girl?” “No” you screamed halfway through a moan. He slipped another finger in causing you to scream even louder, he released the belt and you fell back hitting the ground “I said, are you going to be my good girl?” he repeated pounding you as hard as he could “YES!” you squealed, slowing his pace he removed his fingers from you, wiping your wetness onto your back; lowering his face onto your entrance slowly lapping up your juices to clean you up ‘accidentally’ pushing his tongue in too fair every now and then - deciding you were wet enough he flipped you back over again so he could face you, lining himself up with your slit he rubbed himself against you and you hummed a slight moan at the relaxing feeling “P-Please” you called out “Say my name” he ordered “Dean, P-” you were cut off by him sliding himself slowly inside you penetrating you ever so slowly “Oh god, Dean!” you shouted as he picked up pace, he slammed himself into you over and over while you screamed repetitively - he dug his nails in harder with every squeal you made. Hitting your g-spot every time you felt your orgasm pooling up inside you, it wasn’t until you tried to silence yourself that you heard the pounding “Dean, I know you’re in there let me in!” you heard the muffled shout of Sams voice from outside “Nearly here” he winked at you “Better hurry up and finish you shouldn’t I?” he teased as he pounded into you harder. The unmistakable flutter of wings drew your attention to the other side of the room - there stood Castiel gawking with a tilted head and Sam unconscious on the floor; Dean noticed the angel but it didnt seem to faze him, he became stronger and more violent in his thrusts, glancing over to the angel to make sure he was watching. When you also looked at Castiel, you saw the satisfying bulge in his trousers which made you scream even more, tightening yourself around his dick he offloaded himself into you, triggering your own orgasm causing you to scream louder than you ever had before. 

"I dont understand, Dean whats going on" Castiel finally asked innocently "Just showing Y/N who’s boss Cas nothing to worry about" Dean said calmly as through he wasnt even trying "In fact, I'm ready for round two if you would like to join me Cas, just as long as you take Sammy outside" he added flickering his demon eyes at Castiel and giving him his famous smile.


	2. The Demon, The Hunter and The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last weeks antics, Dean was slowly trying to convince Castiel to get up to some trouble with him, and you had a funny feeling that it would have something to do with you...

After what happened the other week you could no longer look Dean or Castiel in the eye, you felt so embarrassed. Not because you had completely given yourself to Dean but because the look of either of them would make you damp down south. Dean had stopped being handsy with you but he had started to tease you, not with actions but words and now was one of those times.

You sat in the living room watching a documentary on criminals, weird thing for a Demon and a Hunter to be watching together but Sam was out of town on a case and Dean had vouched to look after you and you were trying to find a way to distract yourself from him. The programme started talking about different ways criminals used of tying a rope to bind hostages until Dean spoke up "That's the one I used on you" you looked at him startled, you could feel your face becoming redder as he added "And I'll most probably use that one next" as you stood up and walked towards the bathroom but as you passed him he caught your hand "You're not getting away from me [Y/N], you're mine and I thought you would have learned that from last time" he growled. You wiggled your wrist free and continued to the bathroom quickly, holding where his hand had been wishing it was still there. Once in the bathroom you pulled your black mini skirt up to reveal your soaked undies, you hated wearing mini skirts but something had been compelling you to wear them more often, you decided you would have to remove them as they were too wet and uncomfortable to walk around in. When doing so you heard the faint flutter of wings and peeked around the bathroom door in curiosity seeing Castiel standing in the living room talking to Dean, you shrugged it off as he had some important news that he needed to tell him and thought nothing of it - it wasn't until Castiel saw you peeking around the door did your heart skip and your stomach turned, you shut the door as quickly as you could and recomposed yourself.

Entering the living room you found it completely abandoned, TV off and everything. What the hell? You thought as you heard a clang come from the kitchen, you were going to stay where you were and leave it alone but all of a sudden you were already on your way there, with no idea why you were walking. Feeling the cold tiles against your feet you looked around the room in wonder, nothing was out of place, in fact everything was perfect. It was never perfect in the bunker, living with a hunter and a demon things could never be perfect. Something was wrong. You opened the cutlery draw and pulled out your special silver knife just in case something was going to go wrong "[Y/N]? Why do you have a knife?" You heard a low voice say from behind, you turned around in panic and pointed the knife at what you realised to be Castiel "Cas, don't scare me like that!" you shouted punching him in the chest and obviously not moving him "Do not hit me" he spoke back calmly "What? Can you not take it?" you teased punching him again "I said, do not hit me!" he shouted at you this time raising a hand, pushing you backwards slightly making you fall back into another body that quickly flung their arms around you, making sure you couldn't move your torso "I told you I would get you Princess and now I have" Dean spoke from behind, he laughed a smile as Castiel grabbed the knife from you hand and flipped it in the air and caught it by the handle "This is insane, Cas do you even know what you are doing?" you screamed at him thinking the worst was going to happen "Yes, I do" he replied bluntly pushing himself against you, sandwiching you between himself and Dean "Enough talk from her, Dean" he commanded as Dean covered your mouth with one of his giant hands while he kept you in place "I think we should make her squeal for making us wait too long" Dean whispered in your ear as you let out a slight moan. Castiel took the blade to your throat and pressed the knife against your skin, not enough to penetrate the surface but enough to hurt slightly, you squeaked as the cold silver touched your skin and you heard Deans exhale deepen as he heard your pleasure. You felt weak at the knees from feeling both of their crotches against your areas, Dean was slightly rubbing himself against you and you loved every second of what was happening, you had never seen Castiel act so badly before and you loved it. A thought came into your head to make this a lot more fun for you as you subtly rubbed your arse against Deans crouch and he moaned, Castiel released his grip on the knife for a second as he heard the noise come from Deans mouth, not quite sure of what to do - you saw an opportunity and you took it, you push yourself off of Dean using your arse making him moan loudly falling against the sink and pushed Castiel away from you, but it seemed as though he let you and you could have sworn you saw a smile on his face before you pushed Dean away and then it came to you, Castiel can read minds. You bolted for the door but all the locks were on, you wouldnt have time to undo them all before they caught you again. You headed towards Deans bedroom, it was the last place he would look "That's it [Y/N], when you join in it's so much more fun" you heard Dean shout after you. What was happening?

Upon reaching Dean's bedroom you placed a chair under the door knob so they couldn't get in, even though you desperately wanted them to. You panicked at what to do next and looked aimlessly around the room for something else to put against it when pounding started to sound on the outside of the door "Wrong choice of room, I know where everything is in there... Just let me in, it'll be fun" you heard Dean laugh through the door "Oh, and aren't you forgetting who's with us?" he added. You turned around quickly when Dean had said that to find Castiel sitting on the bed, you didn't know how long he had been there but you'd hoped it wasn't long "Poor [Y/N], you're so innocent" he said calmly as he rose to his feet to look at you "You used to be so innocent too, Cas. What's gotten into you? You would have never acted like this before?" you stuttered stepping back from him slightly and trying to keep an even distance from Castiel and Dean outside. "I know, but Dean's introduced me to some things, and I've been watching you and well..." he paused taking his giant over coat off and setting it on Deans desk chair "As Dean would say ' I like what I see' " he continued, what had gotten into him? He didn't even know what sex a week ago and now he wants you this badly. He's and angel that's so much more powerful than you, why doesn't he just take you already? "I like to tease my prey [Y/N], especially ou" he said, reading your mind. A sly smile came across his face as he looked at you harshly, you were completely paralysed unable to move, he slowly walked closer to you gesturing a flicking movement with his hand throwing the chair out from under the doorknob which allowed Dean to burst through "Thanks, Cas" he muttered "And what do we have here?" he continued, walking up behind you and placing a hand on your behind and squeezing it firmly, you whimpered "Be quite" Castiel commanded clicking his fingers, making duct tape appear around your mouth "Why are you having all the fun?" Dean whined in a joking manner sliding his hand underneath your skirt, stopping at your entrance when he realised you weren't wearing any underwear "What's this?" he said teasing you "Cas, drop" he told Castiel, like a dog. You flopped to the floor on your side, only just catching yourself with your hands, you backed yourself up against the wall while Dean followed you, dropping to his knees he went to put his hand back to your entrance but you closed your legs firmly. Dean shook his head and smiled "Stupid girl" he grabbed you by the throat and pinned you to the wall using his mind, you had forgotten that he had powers, his black eyes fully on display. You became weaker as his grip became tighter, your legs failing to stay shut as his hand slid inbetween them playfully poking you making you whimper into the duct tape. Behind Dean, Castiel had unbuttoned his shirt and now had his whole chest on show, Dean leaned down and bit your neck as hard as he could, feeling his teeth nearly penetrate your skin made you even damper down there which made you move your neck to the side allowing him more of your neck. He pulled himself away to allow Castiel some time, leaving you completely wanting him. Castiel grabbed you by the ankle and pulled you towards him, making your skirt lift up, exposing your area completely, he got onto his knees and leaned his face down to your area tracing the tip of his tongue around you, he forced your head to the side making it so you were unable to watch him, instead you were watching Dean slowly take off his jacket and shirt. Castiels tongue went deep inside you making your back arch and you to close your eyes, you were unable to make a sound because of the restricting duct tape, Castiel plunged a finger inside you while massaging you still with his tongue - you could feel your wetness building up inside Castiels mouth. Now fully naked, Dean knelled himself down around your neck, his length on full display. He clicked his fingers and the duct tape was gone and you could finally moan out, you could still feel Castiel down on you, sparking you like electricity, making your orgasm fill you up inside "Lick" Dean commanded, pointing himself near your mouth, you did as you were told and slowly licked his length up and down with your tongue, he picked you up by your head and pushed himself inside your mouth thrusting as hard as he could into the back of your throat causing you to choke and heave multiple times, you were on the brink of orgasm when you exploded, making you accidentally bite Dean in the process "I'll make you pay or that" he spoke harshly as Castiel was licking up your juices, Dean got off of you and pushed you onto a now naked Castiel. Straddling his hips as he lay on his back, he rubbed his length against your entrance in a teasing manor until he finally lifted you up by your hips and plunged himself deep into you making you both scream loudly, in that instant Castiels wings flew out hitting nearly everything in the room "Amateur" Dean laughed as he settled himself behind you "Now, [Y/N] I'm going into the same place as Cas, is that okay?" Dean asked with a slight sound of compassion in his voice, something compelled you to nod at him in between the joined moans of you and the angel, Castiel stopped thrusting into you and you stopped moving to allow Dean to enter you as well. Dean pushed you forwards violently so you were now completely on top of Castiel, he pulled you apart slightly causing you to whimper with pleasure "Cas, tell me if this hurts her" Dean said firmly knowing Castiel could read your mind and tell him what you were really thinking, Dean pushed himself inside you as slowly as he could giving you time to adjust to the both of them being inside you, Castiel moaned quietly as Dean rubbed against him. When Dean had got himself inside you as well he gave a slight thrust putting it all in motion again, Castiel pushed his left wing against the ground causing you all to fall onto your sides where he grabbed you tightly around the waist with one arm and lifting your leg up near your shoulder with the other, Dean lay on his side behind you grabbing your hips tightly so he could get a good grip, they were each thrusting into you at different times, each of them hitting your g-spot on every thrust, you moaned loudly at the friction between the two of them pounding you one after another gripping one hand onto each of them digging their nails in. Castiels patterns became unstable as you felt his length pulsating inside of you, he moaned loudly as he offloaded into you as he did his feathers crinkled and shook, he pulled out of you and rolled onto his back again exhausted "Looks like its just you and me" Dean said strongly. He pulled out of you quickly and pulled you off of the floor and bent you over his desk, a click of his fingers later and chains were around your wrists holding you flat onto the surface "I'm not quite finished with you" he growled gripping your arse tightly and thrusting himself deeply into you making you scream, he grabbed a handful of your hair with the other hand and pulled your neck upwards "This is your punishment" he shouted throwing your head back down forcefully, you couldn't take it anymore and screamed loudly as you exploded all over Dean, but he still wasn't he continued to pound into you harshly until he started to become slower and less powerful "D-Dean" Castiel muttered, Dean ignored it and continued to pound you as hard as his now weaker body would allow him "Dean!" Castiel shouted "Sam!" Castiel pointed out but it was too late, Dean offloaded himself into you just as Castiel had and shouted loudly causing you to have yet another orgasm creating a mixture of you, Dean and Castiel inside of you. Dean looked up from your sweaty body to see what Castiel was complaining about and there stood his brother, duffle bag in hand, mouth open and completely speechless.


End file.
